


Happ why would you make this wtf

by Happiny69



Category: American Football RPF
Genre: Bank of America stadium, Carolina Panthers, Furry, M/M, NFL, New York Jets, mascot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiny69/pseuds/Happiny69
Summary: Robby Anderson runs into Sir Purr at Bank of America Stadium and then they kiss
Relationships: Robby Anderson/Sir Purr
Kudos: 1





	Happ why would you make this wtf

Robby woke up at 4:15 on Monday, with yesterday’s loss still hanging on his mind. He’d played out of his mind, but they’d still come up a little short. Well, that didn’t matter now. He’d have to practice for next week, and there wasn’t any time for getting caught up in the past. After taking a cold shower and eating a single hard boiled egg, Robby got in his car and drove to Bank of America Stadium.

Nobody was there yet, at least, not that Robby could tell. He and DJ usually got here before everyone else, and DJ and Curtis couldn’t make it today. The crisp Carolina air felt nice on his skin, and the city of Charlotte was still quiet at this early hour. It was different from New York, that was for sure.

Robby strolled onto the field, the soft grass still slicked with dew. The dawn was beautiful, the night stars slowly fading as the sun pierced the deep blue sky, casting a warm pink light over the stadium. Behind him, footsteps approached.  
“DJ?” Robby said, though he knew his friend wouldn’t be here today.  
The newcomer made a strange purring noise, and put a soft hand on Robby’s shoulder. Spinning around, Robby gasped when he saw that bear, no, that cat - Sir Purr. DJ had introduced the strange feline to him yesterday during the game, but the two of them didn’t talk all that much that day. Robby had gone out for drinks with DJ and Curtis almost after the game, the cat almost an afterthought. Standing right here though, up close, Robby almost regretted that choice.  
“What’s up, Sir Purr?”  
The cat smiled, his electric blue eyes glimmering in the pale light.  
“You can’t talk, can you? Guess that makes sense, you being a cat.” Robby said. “You like the game yesterday? Sucks we lost, but we played well.”  
Sir Purr patted Robby on the back in an attempt to cheer up the wide receiver. Much to Robby’s surprise, he felt better.  
“Hey, Sir Purr…”  
The cat turned, looking directly into Robby’s eyes.  
“The Jets never really had this whole… mascot thing. So I never really understood it.”  
Sir Purr meowed in interest, waiting for Robby to continue.  
“When I first saw you… I was confused. I’m sorry I called you a bear, it’s-”  
The cat rubbed his head against Robby’s shoulder affectionately, causing the man to stumble backward in surprise.  
“You forgive me? I’m glad to hear that.”  
Sir Purr gently pushed Robby to the ground, then curled up next to him. Robby let out a surprised breath, but slowly began to scratch Sir Purr behind the ears, the large cat’s purrs vibrating against Robby’s ribcage.  
“Sir Purr, I-” Robby began, before Sir Purr rolled on top of him, causing Robby to lose his breath.  
“I think I- I love you…” Robby said, looking deep into Sir Purr’s vivid blue eyes. The cat only smiled, leaned forward, and gave Robby a deep kiss, his rough feline tongue scraping gently against the man’s soft inner cheek.


End file.
